


Skeleton

by folhaseca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Android!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Morality, Implied Manipulation, Other, dubious harmful acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folhaseca/pseuds/folhaseca
Summary: I have this unquenchable robot kink, so here it is.





	Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that the scene might be disturbing to some, but there’s no openly gore or sexual content, so I would say the story is mostly gen. Please let me know if the labels were not suitable.

Obi-Wan feels soft. There is considerable amount of insulated padding to his exterior, for concealing the durasteel structure underneath, which is not entirely a replication of human frames. He is well designed. That’s for sure.  
Anakin doesn’t know if his sensory sensors were completely off while he’s picking him apart. He had to force shut him before the “maintenance”. Suddenly he’s reminded of the joke that Obi-Wan often made. 

“That’s for droids.” He said, mischievous eyes often seem too glistening. And now Anakin knows why.

How could he…  
Well, if he’s been treating Anakin like an idiot all this time, maybe Anakin could justify what he does right now. Sensory sensors be damned. He cannot care less about a droid’s pain.

Anakin wonders whose blood is running in Obi-Wan’s artificial veins. Maybe some of it were even Anakin’s. After all, his blood is rich in Midi-chlorians. It would make the best fuel. For Obi-Wan. It’s not exactly a fuel, per se. Anakin figures that’s more for disguise, so that Obi-Wan were able to give off a false force signature. Perhaps there’s even an amplifier or a perceptive/transmitting device laced somewhere in his intricate system. This could be the reason why Obi-Wan’s force aurora feels weak, yet he could still outperform most of his peers. Anakin has been deceived for ten years. 

The lies make him furious. If Obi-Wan could talk now, he would tell him to calm down. Sometimes he accused him to be too detached. It’s confirmed now. He had been calling an android “master” for years. And he claimed to be fond of him, as a friend, in his own contradictory way. Anakin doubts it. The fight used to be “The Codes” vs. “being emotional.” Now it becomes humans vs. machines. Of course a machine follows codes, “protocols” C3PO calls them, Anakin thinks bitterly. And machine can’t love, can it? Anakin was not entirely sure of it one way or another. He has had many droid friends. They all possess some admirable qualities, most notably for their loyalty. Is Obi-Wan Kenobi loyal to him? What was his purpose when the Jedi Order made him? Did the Jedi Order make him? Too many questions, and cannot be answered just by studying the mechanism of Obi-Wan’s body. 

Of course a machine MUST follow codes! Anakin gets an idea. He can rewrite his codes; make him where it suits him. He’s glad that he had enough self-restraint while he first found out about Obi-Wan’s secret, so now Master Kenobi can be reimaged.  
FUN.


End file.
